


Unfair Fight

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other, Snowball Fight, Swearing, Telekinesis, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa II and his beloved accidentally get roped into a snowball fight.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Sibling(s) of Sin
Kudos: 6





	Unfair Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Another for Valentine's Bingo. This prompt is _Snowball Fight_.
> 
> Enjoy!

Papa Emeritus the Second had come out of his cozy room at the insistence of his beloved. Somehow, they had managed to persuade him into a walk in the freshly fallen white snow. It was quite the romantic idea, and they were quite the romantic.    
  
It started off well enough. His beloved hung off of his arm, all decked out in the most dashing snow-worthy clothes he had managed to get them into. He was layered up with his brother’s scarf and the ... hat. This stupid, infernal, adorably charming hat that his beloved had given him.   
  
_ “You’re bald, you have to wear  _ something _ out there,” they said while rummaging through their clothes. They turned to face Secondo, then handed over the fluffiest, most painfully cutesy hat that they had. “Here!”  _   
  
Secondo loved and hated this hat at the same time. While he would never wear it again, he had agreed to wear it  _ once _ \-- just to satisfy the Sibling that had captured his heart. If people made fun of him for it, so be it. They just didn’t understand.    
  
“Oh, wow! Secondo, look!”    
  
Secondo glanced over at his love, then followed their gaze to ... a snowball fight. Of course there was a snowball fight. Less mature ghouls and Siblings flocked to the activity like moths to a flame. Why they found it fun, he’d never understand.    
  
“... You wouldn’t be interested in joining, would you.” It wasn’t even a question -- they just knew.    
  
“Not remotely,” Secondo said with a shake of his head. “It’s not ideal with sunglasses.”   
  
They tilted their head in confusion. “Why do you have those on, anyway?”   
  
“Glare from the sun.”   
  
His beloved paused, then shrugged, seemingly satisfied with this. “All right, then. Let’s just go to the lake! I bet people are ice skating. We can watch them.”    
  
“We can.”    
  
Secondo linked arms with his lover, then began to walk towards the lake. Unfortunately, that meant going past the snowball fight. While aggravating, it wouldn’t be a problem for long; he’d just walk as fast as possible.    
  
They shrieked, they laughed, and they pelted snowballs at each other. Incredibly infantile. But if nothing else, it made the most important person smile and giggle. Secondo could tolerate it just for that reason alone. When they were happy, he was happy.   
  
He tugged his beloved closer, partially to shield them from the snow, partially because he wanted the contact. It was impossible to completely avoid them, much to his aggravation. His lover wanted to watch, and the pace was so slow, and he just wanted to get past them to get to the lake.    
  
Just as he opened his mouth to grumble about the situation --   
  
“Heads up!”    
  
It took a moment to process the words. By the time Secondo did, it was far too late. Something cold smacked him on the back of the head with extreme prejudice, knocking off his sunglasses into the thick pile of snow below.    
  
His lover was stunned. He was stunned. And quite frankly, so was the rowdy crowd of immature heathens. For that reason, everyone stood still for a moment, utterly dumbstruck. Everyone could hear a pin drop in the snow if they listened carefully enough. Even the birds were silent.   
  
Eventually, some words broke the incredibly awkward, tense silence. “... Dude. You just hit Secondo.”    
  
Secondo turned to face the ghoul that spoke, glaring at them with as much force as he could muster. All of them shrank before his gaze, and one Sister even stumbled and fell ass-first into the snow.    
  
He was ready to read the riot act. He wanted them to be ashamed of their antics, to think before they threw the damn snowballs. But gloved hands from his beloved gently took his own, and Secondo felt himself calm down. He took a deep breath, exhaled ...   
  
Then, he smirked.    
  
“You made a mistake,” he said simply.    
  
Everyone stared at him, bewildered. No one knew how to respond to that.    
  
Secondo’s Emeritus eye began to glow brightly. The snow shifted around the group of people, and began to pack itself into hefty snowballs. Slowly -- very slowly -- all of them began to rise into the air, surrounding Secondo. There were easily at least fifteen snowballs hovering, and he quickly added a few more.    
  
“Oh shit!”   
  
“Oh fuck!”   
  
“Duck and cover!”    
  
Secondo cackled, then began to chase the fleeing group of heathens with his army of snowballs. His lover broke into hysterical laughter behind him, whooping and hollering in approval.    
  
He began to hurl the snowballs towards the ghouls first, laughing in delight as they smacked against their backs and the back of their heads. One even fell face-first into the snow. The Siblings didn’t get off much easier; one squeaked when one accidentally hit her on the butt, and a Brother tripped and fell.    
  
“Get ‘em, Secondo!” his lover called. “Hit ‘em where it hurts!”    
  
Secondo smirked, then hurled the remaining snowballs all at once. None of them could avoid getting pelted, and before long, all of them had either fled, or met their fate in the snow. Some were groaning, some were laughing.    
  
“Satana’s balls, that hurt!” The ghoul’s voice was muffled, but Secondo could see his tail twitching. Whether it was in agitation or happiness, he didn’t know. He didn’t particularly care, either.    
  
“Then don’t throw a snowball at me.” Secondo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “There are consequences for your actions.”   
  
“All right, all right, you made your point.” His beloved tugged at Secondo’s arm, and while they were laughing, they also sounded mildly embarrassed. “Let’s go watch ice skating!”   
  
“I don’t know,” Secondo mused with a smirk. “I find this rather fun.”    
  
Rather than the shrieks of fear he anticipated, this seemed to energize the group before him. They scrambled back to their feet and didn’t even brush off the snow all over them -- they just got right to work on making more snowballs.    
  
By the time they made one each, he made five.    
  
“Cheater!” A Sister shouted. She yelped as a snowball hit her in the stomach. She immediately threw a snowball at Secondo in retribution. “Take that!”    
  
Secondo let out a quiet  _ oomph _ when he was hit in the arm. That didn’t even deter him, though. He, like the cheater he was, kept flinging snowballs at the group, rushing around to try and avoid their counterattacks. Their futile attempts to hit him -- or his snowballs, for that matter -- made him laugh.    
  
Now, he saw the appeal in such acts. And when his beloved took up arms with him and started making snowballs too, he knew it was going to be a while before they got back inside.


End file.
